


Never Forgive or Forget

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Its the sixth anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley is horrified that of all the visitors Draco Malfoy is in attendance.





	Never Forgive or Forget

Ginny Weasley looked around, there were so many places she’d rather have been today. At Harpies training, At the burrow, Just not here.

The Great Hall looked strange. Black banners with the Hogwarts crest on it. Even the enchanted roof seemed dimmed.

George nudged her, “You know Mum doesn’t want to see you moping. Not today”

Ginny let her eyes gaze around, less alums. Less people here to remember. “Less the last year.”

“It’s less every year. People want to forget” George admitted bouncing on his heels. “I get it.”

Ginny nodded and saw Ron and Hermione chatting with Hagrid over near the fireplace, answering questions from some of the more curious students.

Then of course there was Harry. Surround by the adoring faces of the curious students many of them watching Harry. He was good with children. Ginny found herself smiling a little, drawn back into his friendliness the warmth he had. “Have you talked to him? I know your Mum didn’t invite him to Christmas because she didn’t want to upset you?” Angelina asked clutching her two-month-old son Fred.

“Even that was a thing...” George said amused.

“Ron said he was fine, spent Christmas with Neville and Luna maybe? I don’t know...” Ginny dismissed.

Angelina rolled her eyes. “I’m going to say Hello to Oliver. You should just go talk to him Ginny. Can’t keeping walking on egg shells.”

George grinned amused and kissed Angelina. “Say hi to Oliver for me Angel.”

Ginny was watching Harry, he kept looking up. Curiously she followed his eyeline, almost out of sight, leaning against a wall alone. His blonde hair tied into a loose plait, Ginny recognised him immediately. “Malfoy” She soured. “What’s he doing here...”

“Everyone’s welcome. He lost people too...” George reasoned.

“He shouldn’t be here. He was on the wrong side, people got hurt because of him and his family......” Ginny said annoyed in frustration. Before George could protest Ginny stormed off in his direction.

“Just let her vent. It’s not your problem George.” George muttered to himself. “We’ll give her a minute. Just a minute.”

Ginny stormed across the room, ignoring the polite “Hey Gin” from Neville as she walked past. He was like the proverbial golden snitch, with his higher than thou opinions. As she approached him, she could see the expensive black robes, they were loose and long flowing. “You shouldn’t be here!” Ginny practically spat.

Draco looked up at her his eyes wide, “Hello Ginny.” He offered with cordial hesitance. “I was invited...” He added his hands resting protectively against his stomach.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped closer. “Like it matters” She grabbed his wrist tightly and wrenched up his sleeve. “You’re a death eater. You caused good people to die...”

Draco face seemed to fall, was that guilt. Good.

“Leave me be...” Draco said quietly. Trying to move out the way. He was almost cowering.

Ginny pressed closer getting into his face. “No one wants you here Malfoy.”

“I was invited” Draco repeated panicked his eyes darting behind her desperately.

“Ginny stop it!” George said from behind her.

“Ginny what are you doing?” Harry said staring at her, as he stood between them. His hand reaching behind him, reaching for Draco?

“Getting rid of a death eater...” Ginny said eyes flaring. Harry clamped his hand around Ginny’s

“Your better than this...” Harry said frustrated and confused.

“I’m sorry” Ginny sighed. “It’s been a long week. Bad Harpies practice...”

“I don’t care. I invited him” Harry said coldly. The words cutting like ice. He turned away from her, toward Draco. “Are you okay? She didn’t touch you.”

“I’m fine. He’s fine...” Draco said relieved, his hand clutching Harrys arm. Ginny couldn’t see the look Harry was giving Draco, but the way Draco was looking back it looked like.

No. It couldn’t be that. She stepped back shaking her head.

“Sorry about this Harry...” George apologised.

“It’s fine. I just don’t appreciate my guests being Accosted...” Harry frowned.

“I shouldn’t have come. I told you this would happen” Draco said, Ginny noticed their hands intertwining and the matching rings.

“Are you...” Ginny said barely believing it.

“Would it matter?” Harry snapped.

“Harry....” Draco said calmer.

Harry sighed. Ginny just turned away walking, Finding it impossible that Harry could forgive Draco. 


End file.
